The Vampire Diaries Katherine's Revenge
by MarieKiara
Summary: Katherine has been released from the godforsaken tomb, but who would want to let her out? A new vampire come to Mystic Falls and no one but Katherine knows who, but no one not even Katherine knows why this new vampire is here. Please review this.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1

Katherine's Revenge

I was starting to smell, and it seemed like I was going to be here waiting for about another 100 years, but I knew I was going to die soon. It was about time, I had always been a huge ass-hole anyway, but I was protecting myself, and now look where it's got me. Stuck in a damn tomb, where the vampires from 1864 were meant to be, but they were all dead.

I missed the company of Stefan Salvatore, in fact I miss even Damon Salvatore, his brother. I know I used Damon, but I did like him, I just didn't love him, it was always Stefan. Oh, why couldn't damn Elena Gilbert just dump Stefan already. She could be with Damon, and I could be with Stefan, of course it would be strange, but it would be nice to get what I really want for a change. It's my fault that Elena is alive. in fact if I never had that baby in 1492 Bulgaria, Elena wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't of been banished, so Klaus would chase me and I'd turn. I would've been dead by now. Obviously, I would've died in the 1500's at least. I'm 536 years old god dammit and I'm soon to be 537. What am I to live for, I was living for the sake of it, so I wouldn't have to feel the pain and nothingness of death.

I wish I could go back to 1864 and do it all over again, but I would go back and kill them all, and be with Stefan. Damon would have been upset, and a lot would be different, but at least I would be with Stefan. My dear Stefan, I could almost feel the touch of his lips on mine, the warmth that I hadn't felt in so long. All I ever wanted was something to live for, and I found it, but I let it slip through my fingers.

Why was I so stupid? Why did I do that? I just wish that I was a better person.

"Hello, Katherine!" I heard a voice.

I reacted instantly, then I found myself at the door of the tomb.

It was my face, the face that both Elena and I share.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Guess again." she said.

"That's impossible, if you're not Elena then who are you?" I asked.

"I'm sure you know that you are _also_ a doppelganger." she said. "_My _doppelganger!"

"You! You're the original with my face!" I was in shock.

She laughed. "Wow, you catch on fast! Yes, I am the original. 518 years of freedom, then you were born." she said. "Every 518 another doppelganger is born, did you know that? Well I didn't until I came to this town and everyone called me Elena. So I asked people about Elena Gilbert, then I came across a nice young fellow named Damon Salvatore, and he was saying all this stuff about him being in love with Elena, who he thought was me, so I shut him up and kissed him, the I said that I wasn't Elena, then he called me Katherine and was talking about how I, I mean you, were meant to be in here. So I told him that I wasn't Katherine, but I disappeared after that. Which brings me here, to you. Katherine Pierce, or should I say Katerina Petrova? Born in Bulgaria 1475 turned in 1492 in England by a girl called Rose, whole family was killed after Klaus tried to sacrifice you to break the sun and moon curse. Am I right so far? Tell me I'm right, I hate being wrong." she said.

"No, miss, you're absolutely right, may I ask for your name?"

"Well you just did in a weird way. I would usually say 'that's for me to know and for you to find out' but that's getting really old. My name is Mariana Petrova. And I'm going to free you with my little friend, Amelia Bennett. Last name sound familiar? It should. Amelia is my best friend, she won't do a spell that I didn't say to do. But that's going to change. It appears that you're out of witch friends to help you. Spread the word to your friends oh and by the way, my witch knows a lot more spells then Emily ever did. she knows how to protect you from anything including a stake through the heart, so the only way you can die officially is if you do it yourself."

"Wow, thank you, um Mariana. when were you born?" I asked.

"957 AD." she replied. "I'm 1554 years old, if you can't work it out." she said. "Oh, by the way, Amelia is going to permanently lift the tomb spell. Go ahead Amelia, work your magic!" Mariana said.

Amelia muttered something that was a spell, most people would think it was gibberish, but I knew what it was. Amelia nodded and I took a step out of the tomb. I felt a sense of freedom.

"Amelia has completed all the spells so you can't die unless… oh never mind, you may go live your living dead life." Mariana said.

I jumped out and I breathed in the air. I ran off into the distance, and I headed to the Salvatore Boarding house. " I'm Back to business." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katherine's Revenge

The boarding house was quiet, maybe they were asleep, maybe not. Maybe they were out, maybe not. I thought to myself, "Maybe I should impersonate Elena again. I should get some of her clothes."

Before I new what I was doing, I was at Elena's house. "God I'm fast." I said. I walked in the house by breaking the door open. I walked up the stairs to Elena's room. I opened her closet and found a nice violet top, black skinny jeans, ankle black boots, and a black jacket. I decided to take the most uncommon Elena outfits. I could hear something, snoring. Then I found her, sound asleep in her bed. I ripped the necklace off her. She awoke.

"KATHERINE!" she said.

"Shhhh." I hushed her. "You will go in the tomb and pretend to be Katherine." I said.

Elena repeated after me.

"You will put this dress on and let me live here as you." I said. She repeated after me again. "First you will take the vervain out of your necklace which is my necklace and you will put the stone in my necklace in it."

Elena nodded.

"You will wear this duplicate necklace of my necklace on." I said. Elena nodded. "Go do it all now."

Before I knew it, Elena gave me her necklace, and put on my dress. I took her to the tomb, and I covered her face with dirt so she would look like I used to.

"Good. You will not move from this tomb." Elena repeated after me.

I ran out of the tomb and to the boarding house. Elena's clothes were not my style. I was disgusted, but if I wanted to be with Stefan I had to do this.

I knocked on the door. I waited and then Damon answered the door.

"Hello, Elena." he said flirtatiously.

"Damon, hi. How are you?" I asked.

"Elena Gilbert is asking how I, Damon Salvatore am doing! That's an improvement." he laughed.

"Hmm, do you know where Stefan is?" I asked.

"Stefan… Hmm, if you mean your boyfriend, the brother that I'm absolutely jealous of, then yes." he said.

"Where is he then?" I asked.

"In his bedroom. Sleeping, like you should be doing at 7 in the morning on the weekend." he said.

"Thanks Damon." I said. I walked up to Stefan's room. I could sense Damon looking at me upset. I walked back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We don't have to tell Stefan, I know that you love me, I know that! OK? So make sure you're lips are sealed." I said. Damon looked very confused.

I leaned in and our lips touched. His lips were warm and I actually felt a sweet sensation through my whole body. I put my right hand on the back of his head and played with his hair, which by the way was soft. He put both his hands on my cheeks. For a vampire his hands were pretty warm. He opened his mouth hoping that he would say something to stop me from kissing him, but deep down even though he knew it was wrong, he also knew in a weird way it was right.

He pulled away. "Elena," he said softly. "I love you, but I can't do this right now. I can't have you and Stefan break up over this, I won't tell I promise." he ran off out of the house.

I was just standing there, and for some reason a _real _smile came to my face. I hadn't smiled like that since I kissed Stefan for the first time.

"Oh no." I said. "I'm not, I can't be…" I stopped.

"In love with Damon?" a voice completed. I turned around to find not Damon, not Stefan, but Mariana.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to help you. It would be a lot easier on you if you compelled the real Elena to think that she actually kissed Damon, then make sure Stefan finds out and breaks up with her, Elena can be with Damon, and you can be with Stefan. That is if you are still in love with him of course."

"Of course I'm still in love with Stefan." I said. "At least I think so…"


End file.
